Fix you
by amethyst121
Summary: Elsa Winters is as normal as the next girl, with a normal life, clean of unneeded drama or popularity. But everything changes once she meets Jack Frost. As they get to know each other, it seems that there's more than meets the eye, as Jack is not the everyday high school heartthrob and has dark secrets hidden away, while Elsa uncovers a dangerous curse that threatens both of them.
1. Chapter 1 Handsome stranger

Hey, guys!

Sorry to those who have been waiting for me to update, I know I've been taking a long time. I had my school exams and needed to concentrate. T.T

Anyways, this is a new story in a modern setting, hope you like it ;)

I don't own ROTG or Frozen

* * *

Chapter 1

Elsa Winters:

"Elsa!"

I turn around to face Glen, my guardian/ mom from the table I'm sitting at. Sprawled all over the table are highlighters, notes and homework that I've been trying to finish. I spent two hours highlighting what I hope are the main points of two paragraphs.

Awesome job Elsa.

"Yeah, Glen?"

"Could you give me a hand? I need to take a shower and a rest. It's okay if—"

"Yeah, it's fine, Glen." I grinned at her. "You've been working all day, go get some rest."

Its winter time and Glen is working at the little café she owns inside a ski resort for extra cash for our family. My dad's seldom at home, so me and Anna are closer to Glen. Usually, Anna comes by to help but today she's on a date with Kristoff. Skiers and snowboarders often come here after it gets too windy or dark for a cup of hot chocolate or a muffin. Glen makes the best blueberry muffins _ever_.

I get my apron and twist my hair into a messy bun while standing behind the counter.

"Ring-Cling-"

A group of teenagers carrying their skiing and snowboarding equipment step into the shop. Snow falls on to the ground from their clothes.

A young guy with snow white hair and electric blue eyes walks towards the counter. I couldn't see if his hair had any snow on it. It was as white as snow. He dyed it? It can't be natural, right? Could it be a disease…..

"Excuse me?"

His voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Embarrassed, I asked to take his order.

"The hair isn't it?" He suddenly asked.

I let out a light laugh. But I still couldn't resist the temptation of curiosity even though it's rude. "Did you dye it? Why do you choose white?"

He smirked. "I'll tell you next time."

I rolled my eyes and laughed, passing him the tray of food and hot chocolate.

Handsome stranger. I'll probably never see you again. May your hair remain a mystery forever.

* * *

(Few weeks later)

"Elsa!"

"MmHmm..." I braided my hair and smoothed down my crisp white blouse and plaid skirt. New uniform. I need to keep it in good condition for Anna. Although we have a lot of savings left, we still try to be careful with our money.

"Can I go out with Kristoff tonight?"

I gave her a look of disapproval. She has been going out _way_ too often lately. I'm worried about her being that bubbly, naïve girl of fifteen she is. She might get tricked. It's not a bad thing, I 'm just afraid she'll be used by others. So far, Kristoff seems okay I guess…

"Please…" Anna gave me those puppy-dog eyes again and I turned my back against her.

"Please, Elsa! Pleaseee lemme go…." She pouted.

"Hmm…" I turned to look at her. "If you promise not to steal my chocolate anymore for the rest of the year." She looked shocked, hesitated for a while and finally gave a firm nod.

I gave her a lopsided grin. "So I see your willing to sacrifice your precious chocolates for a guy, now when did my sister start to love him so much?" I blinked at her innocently.

She elbowed me in the ribs. "Just take care, okay?"

"Sure." She sang and skipped down the staircase. "Come on! We're going to be late!"

I grinned and shook my head at the top of the staircase. Is this what it looks like to be in love?

I step into the school hall, together with Anna. I see Rapunzel and her long, flowing golden hair from a distance. She runs over and wraps me into her arms.

"Missed you, Elsie!"

"Missed you too, Punzie. How are you and Flynn?"

She let go of me and blushed. "Alright." She twirled a loose lock of hair behind her ears. She's a talented singer and painter, she wants to become an designer when she graduates. I, on the other hand have no talents. She said I could sing, I don't think so.

We started chatting about random stuff, like the history teacher who sprained his back during the holidays while he was playing tennis. Best news I've heard so far. No more Mr Weaseltown for a few weeks at least! We high-fived each other.

"Oh, and I've heard we have a new kid on the block." In the small town of Arendelle where we live, this is the only high school nearby. A new kid means a new student.

"Who? Any idea?" I asked Rapunzel.

She turned around. "Over there! Can you see? I think he's the new kid their talking about. Isn't he cute?"

I looked in the direction she pointed to.

There was my handsome stranger with the white hair.

We locked eyes and smiled.

* * *

There you go!

Hope you liked it ;)

Please tell me what you think. Read n review, n favourite, n follow

Thanks a lot guys!


	2. Chapter 2 Old Scars

Thanks SO much guys for the support, I honestly didn't expect such speedy feedback! This chapter is my treat! Didn't want to post it today but decided to for you guys! Hope you love it ;)

I don't own ROTG or Frozen (But I totally luv it) :3

* * *

Chapter 2

Jack Frost:

I see Tianna from afar and turn away just so I don't have to see her or talk to her. Of course, nothing goes my way nearly all the time.

"Jack!"

I walk faster. I hope she gets the message.

"Jackson Frost!"

She catches up and rests her hand on my shoulder. "Where were you heading to? Class isn't in 15 minutes."

"Away from you."

She lets out a dramatic sigh.

"The past is in the past, Jack. Make peace with it and don't let it screw up the present." She gets her books out from her locker. Unfortunately, we have to be in the same class for the entire school term. Trust me, it's no fun at all.

I keep a blank face and pretend to look out the window, observing the increasing crowd of students. I envy their lives. Normal, and not so messed up.

She notices I'm ignoring her and slams her locker shut. "Look Jack, last time I checked we were even. Got it? I've forgiven you for what you done and you're supposed to forgive me. Let's be friends, okay?"

A pang of guilt hits me hard in my chest. I feel anger boiling inside me. I hate myself for doing those things I did. Maybe more than I hate Tianna. Every morning I wake up I'm so worried, so afraid I'll return back to my old self. That would be sick.

"I don't think that's possible."

"Stop being such a drama queen, Jack."

"Look, just give me some time, okay?" I turned to leave.

"Time? You want time? Three years! Jack! How long—"Just then, Hans came by. He was tall and fair, with a muscular build. All the girls in school were swooning over him, and sadly me. They need to get a life. Seriously. Hans probably dislikes me because I'm stealing his limelight. Like I give a damn.

"Tooth," Hans Archer walked over and put his arm around her. "This guy bothering you? I'll beat him up if you want." He glared at me. "Don't mess with my girlfriend." Tianna looked up at him gratefully. It made me want to puke.

"I wouldn't even try to of you paid me." I turned away and walked to class. I could hear them kissing noisily in the back. Hans was downright gross and disgusting. He makes Tianna look like an angel. That's why they're so good together.

* * *

"Hey!"

I walked over towards the main gate where Elsa was standing. We walk home together usually because we stay in the same area.

"Where's Anna?" I ask. "Oh wait, I know. Another date?" I grin at her.

"Exactly. I'm worried about her. I'm afraid Kristoff will use her, if you know what I mean. She loves him so much." Elsa furrowed her eyebrows.

"Whoa, for a brain as small as yours, I'm surprised you have the capacity for so much thinking." I looked at her innocently. It was because on the first day, Rapunzel, Elsa, Flynn and I were chatting about some random stuff and suddenly Flynn brought up the topic on brains. Elsa got the wrong end of the stick and announced "I have the smallest one!" When Flynn asked her what she was actually referring to she wouldn't tell. I'll bet its embarrassing. I've been teasing her since. I can always count on her to give an entertaining reaction.

"I didn't mean that. You know that." she playfully shoved me.

"Hey," I messed up her hair with my free hand. "It's okay, we'll all keep it a secret. No hard feelings." I smirked.

"Thanks, brainless douchebag."

"Ouch swetheart." I winced.

"Hey, wait up!" Suddenly someone came running towards us. I saw two strawberry blonde braids flying with the wind and I know it's Anna.

"You forgot your sister!"

"No I didn't. I remember she told me she's going out on a date." A flash of doubt crossed her face.

"Aha, with that small brain of yours, It's a hard feat to perform. Feel proud you tried."

She barely had time to shoot me a dirty look before Anna nearly pushed Elsa on the floor.

"Sorry guys," She said smiling apologetically. "I forgot to tell you my date is tonight, not after school."

"Night time?!" Elsa looked alarmed.

Anna beamed. "I KNOW RIGHT! It's going to be soooo romantic."

Elsa looked like she was going to have a heart attack. Of course Anna is her only sister, she would NEVER let anything happen to her.

"I think Elsa wants to know when you'll be coming home." I tried to help her, both of them really.

Anna looks puzzled. "10? perhaps?"

"No, Anna. Ten is too late. It is dangerous out here so late at night."

"It's the safe city of Arendelle, sis. Come on..." Anna looked pleadingly at her sister.

Elsa was keeping calm. "9?"

"9.30?"

"9.15. Final."

"Yay!"

"When was the last time we hung out together after school?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Umm..."

"After she gets married and has babies she'll finally see you every day." I teased Anna. She laughed. Elsa groaned

* * *

Elsa Winters:

"Sit still Anna." I brushed through her long hair while she stuffed toast into her mouth.

"Elsa , can I ask you something." Anna said with her mouthful of food.

"Anything, sis." I braided her hair into a crown bun and fastened it with some pins. Satisfied with my work, I sat down for breakfast. Maybe I have no talent, but I admit I'm good at fancy hair, maybe I can be a hairstylist...

"Elsa?" Her toast was swallowed.

"Sorry, I zoned out again." I smiled apologetiacally.

"I was asking you what you think about Jack."

I almost choked on my milk.

"Are you okay?" Anna patted my back gently.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine." I said and smiled reassuringly. "Why do you ask?"

"Nah, just curious." Anna blinked innocently at me.

I smirked. "Well, he's okay I guess. Not that I like him or anything. He's too annoying."

"Okay as in how? nice?awesome? funny?sexy? What if he wasn't so annoying?" She started wiggling her eyebrows. I pretended to hit her. I continued eating my breakfast.

"Don't ignore me, sis." Anna continued wiggling her eyebrows.

"Just friends." I smiled. "We should get going. Don't want to be late."

* * *

Once we step into the school hall, It was chaotic. There was a fight going on.

I went closer to look with Anna behind me.

Hans, as usual. The arrogant guy that I find disgusting is fighting again. For Tianna perhaps? He thinks that's romantic. I swear he's on drugs. He's crazy. Maybe a descendant of Miley Cyrus.

On the other hand, I saw a broken locker with graffiti on the inside. I think I saw "fuckface" among the words. Its contents were strewn all over the floor, textbooks, notes and everything. Wait, I recognise that locker.

A guy was standing there with his arms crossed. His face blank and showing no signs of interest.

Jack.

* * *

So, here goes...

How was it? Leave a review if you have the time and remember to follow and favourite this story. Tell me if you love it or hate it.

Jack's secret will be revealed later on in the story...Can you guess? and no, it's not the typical failed boyfriend-girlfriend relationship stuff..;)

Stay awesome guys!


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise?

Hey again guys! My exams are finally over and done with. Yay! Not sure whether you guys actually read this (laughs, I hate long author notes and usually skip them. Don't know why I like to write the stuff I don't usually read hmm..) but I just want to thank you so so so so so much for the support, it keeps me going, and going, and going...love you guys!

I don't own ROTG or Frozen

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Elsa Winters:

Oh. My. God.

A wave of panic shot over me as I tried to remain calm and collected. Hans is about half a head taller and looks like a deflated balloon stuffed full of walnuts. Muscles the size of watermelons. I have no idea why girls find that attractive, but right now, it seems like Jack is going to be squashed to pulp.

Jack is muscular and lean, but unlike Hans who looked like a whale crossed with an elephant. He can't possibly weigh more than Hans. All he would have to do was sit on him, but I doubt Hans would be so kind.

No one has beaten Hans. He's probably the biggest guy in the whole of Arendelle. And the dumbest.

Jack's face is unreadable. I'm worried sick now. I tried to catch his eye and warn him to leave, but he wouldn't look my way.

_This won't be pretty._

Hans was advancing on to Jack. He clenched his fists. Jack continued wearing his poker face.

_Move away, Jack…_ I started sweating like crazy. I wiped my palms against my skirt. At least it absorbed water. I seriously needed that at the moment.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!..." I rested my hand on Anna's shoulder for support. My stomach was full of butterflies.

Hans tried to push Jack over with his meaty arms. In that split second, Jack hit him hard in the stomach with his elbows. Cheers rang from the crowds. He had a determined expression on his face. Hans narrowed his eyes, after bending over a little. It must have hurt, but he won't show it. Too much sacrifice for his macho pride.

He punched Jack in the eye. He staggered a little to the back but didn't fall. I heaved a sigh of relief. While Hans was winking at his fangirls, Jack advanced forward in two long strides and kicked him in the groin. Hard. I gave a silent whoopee.

Somehow, Jack managed to judo flip Hans even for his ginormous size and not to mention whale-like weight after a few more blows and punches here and there. I flooded with relief.

Hans ex-fangirls all came swarming around Jack, trying to get his attention. He was looking through the crowd. Oblivious to the gathering group of flirty girls. His eyes rested on mine. He smirked and raised an eyebrow as if asking me to rate his performance. I pretended to be unimpressed and rolled my eyes. I wanted to go over and take him to the school nurse but then was pulled away by Rapunzel. Reluctantly, I gave him a small smile and sped off.

"Elsa," I sat down at the cafeteria together with her after filling my tray with food. Anna was with her other friends at another table as Rapunzel said she wanted to just talk one on one. I stuffed a forkful of pasta into my mouth and looked at her expectantly.

"I..Flynn and I…We broke up."

I looked at her in shock. I nearly spat out my pasta as thousands of questions swarmed inside my mind. "But there was nothing wrong with you two." I moved in closer and put my arm around her. "It's okay, Punzie." I was trying my best to console her. I always tend to feel awkward when face to face with someone who's sad and needs hugs or kind words or anything, but Punzie's my best friend. I will never leave her alone.

"He likes someone else, and it's not me." She wasn't crying or anything, which I felt was strange. They've been together for two years, I thought they were going to get married or something after graduation. Turns out I was wrong.

She held my hand in hers and leaned in closer. "I was sad, of course. But that now is not a problem. The main thing I wanted to talk to you about was that I think I've been liking someone else too." I furrowed my eyebrows. _Hans? Please not him…please not him…._

"Who?" I asked carefully.

She hesitated for a while. "Jack."

I looked at her. I'm surprised. Maybe that was an understatement.

* * *

Jack Frost:

I was in the school sick room or whatever, with an old school nurse numbing my swollen eye with a bag of ice. She kept mumbling stuff under her breath which I couldn't care to hear. She was nice, but I was too tired to listen to her give instructions on how to take care of my wound.

Suck-ups can be really annoying. All the girls that used to hate me because their hero hated me now claim to love me. Brainless. To think I'd fall for that. Maybe Hans would since he seems to think I tried to seduce his girlfriend Tianna, and what? Spray painted my locker? Tried to beat me up when I'm obviously skilled in judo? I mean check out those abs, man. I involuntarily smiled as the image of Elsa rolling her eyes conjured in my head. Unfortunately, this particular girl seemed to think I was smiling at her and confidently pushes the door open after seeing me through the glass window. Elsa was behind her. Awesome. The only person I wanted to see.

And she stays outside, back facing me. I'm confused. What?

Instead, Rapunzel comes in after saying something I couldn't hear to the nurse who smiles. She smiled too. Usually, it looks sweet on her but today, something about that creeped me out.

"Jack, how are you?" Rapunzel sits down on the edge of the bed and brushes my swollen eye with her warm fingers. _Okay, this was getting awkward…_

"I'm fine, thanks." I grinned at her. "What brings you here? Where's Elsa? Where's Flynn?"

She looks happy. "You ask a lot of questions, handsome."

I smirked. "Finally, someone who notices." I ran a hand through my hair and winked at her. She laughs.

"Jack, I wanted to ask you something." She lowers her voice.

Failing to notice how awkward and unusual this whole conversation was, and failing to get over being praised, I boldly ask. "What is it?"

"Can we be together?"

_What the heck._

Not to be rude, but wasn't Rapunzel with Flynn? She's nice and sweet and pretty, but I don't like her as a girlfriend or anything. Did I give her any mixed signals before? What is this?

I think she noticed my confusion, but didn't in any way seem less enthusiastic.

"I broke up with Flynn. " She started twirling a lock of golden hair behind her ears. "And I like you."

My mouth was hanging half-open.

"You know, they say you have to have courage in love. I'm feeling fearless." She leans in.

I'm still confused and I did _not_ see that coming.

She pulls my face towards her and starts kissing me. With everyone outside. All the girls and some guys. With the occasional passing teacher. With Elsa.

* * *

Elsa Winters:

Just now when Rapunzel broke the news to me, I was pretty shocked.

And this time, I really spat out my food.

She asked me for advice since Jack and I were like best friends, I tried to keep a smile on my face with all the thoughts going on in my head, let alone give advice. I should feel happy for her, I mean she's my best friend. It's not like me and Jack are an item or anything, why do I feel like there's something nudging me in my soul, making me feel totally uncool and uncomfortable with this. Nonetheless, I told her to go for it. No way am I going to prevent my friend from getting what she loves most. No way do I like that annoying douchebag.

Now, here I am, outside the sick room where Jack and Rapunzel are kissing in. I don't know where to look. Don't know how to feel.

This strange feeling will go away after their dating becomes totally official and I get used to it. I'm positive.

* * *

That, guys, was totally unexpected. I didn't know what to write AT ALL when I turned on my computer. Just 'continue the fight, girl' and this is what came out.

Too much drama and makes you want to puke? I'm not sure. This chap was kinda dramatic. How did you feel about it? Hope you liked it lots.

Tell me your thoughts ( I suddenly thought of an old woman behind a crystal ball, what...) and review and favourite and follow.

Forgive me for my quirky awesomeness, I'm too dramatic and crazy for my own good. I thought you should know that.

Peace out guys and STAY AWESOME


	4. Chapter 4 The Beach Party

So, hey guys!

About that last chapter, don't worry jelsa fans! I'm a totally crazed jelsa lover and this will NOT be a jackunzel love story. NO WAY EVER. I hate jackunzel, I totally don't see the point. I mean, she's already supposedly married to Flynn in Tangled. Why have two boyfriends? ( No offense to jackunzel fans) THIS IS A JELSA STORY. Go jelsa...Go jelsa...Go jelsa...;D

Sorry abt that, hmm... anyway

Hope you like this, I just noticed (can you believe me? facepalm*)this story is lacking fluff , too little for my liking anyway *laughs. I'll try to improve that. I know this story is going _pretty_ slowly and so far has nothing to do with the summary. Please be patient guys, I'm so sorry, I need to develop the story before reaching the actual plot. Please bear with me for the time being. XD

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4 

Elsa Winters:

I'm still hugging my books to my chest tightly, in a daze as I walk to the main entrance. I continued walking and walking. It's been nearly a week since The incident and I can't stop thinking about that scene of Rapunzel and Jack. I think I'm obsessed.

Anna knows, for sure. It's been big news around the school. Definitely, for the new school heartthrob-who-beat-Hans to have a girlfriend. I mean, he was popular before, but now he is _way_ more popular. In our small town of Arendelle where news travels so fast, Jack seems to have stolen Hans' limelight. Not that I really care about school gossip. He's my friend, I mean. Well, _used_ to be, I guess. He's got many companions now, no need my company anymore. I try to shrug it off and smile to myself.

I can't.

I won't.

This is getting stupid.

I give my head a little shake. No way am I going to turn into one of his silly fangirls stalking and thinking about him all the time.

_Great. Thinking about him again Elsa. _

I start slapping myself.

"Hey!"

I freeze on the spot.

"Told you, you need help at all times. Your brain isn't reliable on preventing you from the smallest acts of insanity. Such as slapping yourself."

I roll my eyes and walk on.

"Hey, hey, hey.."

He catches up and rests his hand on my shoulder. "I was just joking. Why so serious?" He said between laughs.

"I don't know. I don't know a lot of things such as to why you still need my company when you have, er..lemme see, Rapunzel? Your fangirls? Hans' fangirls?" I instantly regret that after it leaves my mouth but not enough to apologize.

"What's the matter?" Jack stops and holds me by the shoulders. He looks at me in concern.

I roll my eyes. "Nothing."

He hides his confusion and falls into step beside me. There was an awkward silence between us.

"So," I say after a while after I cool down. I wanted to ask him this since last week but never got the chance. "What made Hans want to fight with you?"

He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "What makes you think I didn't start the fight?"

"You wouldn't." I cocked my head to the side and smirked at him. He let out a light laugh and ran his nimble fingers through his snow white hair.

"You wouldn't believe it. Hans said he thought I was seducing Tianna. For what reason don't ever ask me. I mean, I'm not the one who makes out with her every day at random times during school hours, like seriously, what would they do if they were home alone? I can't imagine. They'd have seven babies and twenty grandchildren before they graduate."

I looked at him in shock.

"You know what's more shocking, sweetheart?"

I looked at him questioningly.

"No one ever asked me that."

I pretended to act surprised but deep down, I wasn't. Not like his string of admirers would actually care, it's too unexciting.

"Thanks for caring." He flashed me a smile.

"How are you and Rapunzel getting along?" I tried to keep my voice steady. I nearly choked on asking.

"I don't know. She's very clingy, though." That pretty much ended our conversation on their relationship status.

I saw my house along the road. I was reaching my house soon. I didn't want to end this whole conversation on an awkward note, but I just had to voice out something.

"You know, Jack." He looked up as I was walking up the steps to my front door.

"Don't let all this popularity change you, got that? I think I prefer you as you are. I think you do too." I gave him a small smile and rushed into my house and closed the door. I leaned against it and heaved a sigh.

* * *

"Are you serious?"

I stared at Tianna incredulously as she hands me the smooth, rich cream-coloured envelope. It must have cost more than my whole cheap stationery set. An invitation. When did Tianna notice me?

"You and your sister." She gave me an unamused smile. "Tomorrow night at the beach." and with that, she left.

I was super surprised. I'm guessing it's because I'm Jack's friend.

I carefully opened the seal of the envelope.

BEACH PARTY AT THE ARCHER'S MANSION

TIME: 7 o' clock

DATE: TUESDAY

Tianna organized this at her boyfriend's house and conveniently invited Jack along, I'll bet. Hans will be mad. So mad. And I'll be there with Anna.

This is my first big party ever. I'm sure It'll be awesome.

* * *

"Is this okay, El?" Anna was dressed in a bright yellow beach dress with colourful bangles and bracelets on both arms. She looked bright and cheery, just like how she is. She let her hair down and curled it at the shoulders. She looked beautiful.

I smiled at her. "You look gorgeous."

I was wearing an emerald green blouse which wrapped around my shoulders leaving them bare but it had short sleeves. It reached down to my thighs. I put on some denim shorts. I didn't want to fuss too much, after all, I have no sense of fashion. Seeing this as a great party, I don't want to ruin it by having second thoughts on Anna's fashion taste which I trust. She asked me to curl my hair but I refused.

I wore my hair into a low ponytail resting against my left shoulder. I don't usually wear make up but decided to put in some effort for tonight. I brushed on a light layer of make up and some eye shadow before heading out. At the last minute, I decided to wear a necklace.

"My friends may think I'm crazy, 'cause they can only see, I'm not perfect, but I swear I'm..." I fished out my phone from my pocket. Jack?

"Meet me at your front door anytime from now. I'll take you to the party." and with that, he cut off the , what?

"Anna! Jack is taking us to the party! Wait at the door!" I shouted from upstairs.

"Bye, Glen!"

"Have fun, dears." She waved as I ran down the steps. Anna was already in the car talking to Jack. His car wasn't huge or expensive, just normal enough for a comfortable ride. That's nice, in my opinion. I don't like guys like Hans who get their parents to buy them fancy sports cars that cost more than they would ever be able to afford.

I frowned at Anna who wouldn't budge to let me sit together with her in the back seat. Reluctantly, I sat together with Jack in the front seat. I did _not_ want to look like I was stealing Rapunzel's boyfriend when Jack made his grand entrance to the party. "Thanks for the ride." I said rather formally. "Um..Where's Rapunzel?" I didn't feel at all comfortable sitting so close together with Jack in his small car. I tense up every time his arm nearly brushes mine while making turns along the road.

"She's going herself. I don't have to be on her beck and call all the time, right?" His blue eyes were fixed on the road. "So," He looked at me for a while. "You look great." He gave me a genuine smile. Was it me, or did he seem a little nervous?

I turned on the radio to prevent any more awkward conversation.

Fortunately, it was a quick ride.

Jack went off with his guy friends and played volleyball. Rapunzel didn't seem too pleased. I guess they were supposed to be dating. She didn't like volleyball. I went at sat down on a log nearby, watching them play. There was music blaring. The waves calming my mind as I happily ate marshmallows dipped in chocolate fondue. This is the most relaxed I've ever been. Anna was dancing with Kristoff beside the seashore. I smiled as I looked at the two.

"Hey, can I have a bite?" I don't know how long it's been and how many marshmallows I've eaten before Jack comes over after his volleyball game. Don't blame me, I don't know who conveniently placed the food right beside this comfy log. It's too strong a temptation.

Before I knew it, Jack stole my marshmallow.

He STOLE it.

THE THIEF.

I snatched it back. "Hey!" I smacked him between laughs.

"Wait..Ow..." He rubbed his eyes.

"It didn't hurt _that_ much, did it?" I'm pretty sure I didn't hit that hard. Was he crying?

"I think there's sand in my eyes."

Anna and I frequently got sand in our eyes when we were young because Glen used to take us swimming by the beach every weekend. I am a master of removing sand from eyes if I do say so myself.

"Stop rubbing, wait."

I kneeled down in front of Jack and pulled his hands away. I looked closely at his bloodshot eye. "You pull your eyelid out like that, let the-"

We were centimeters apart. I could feel his warm breath on my face and the warmth of his hands. His hair was falling into his eyes. Icy blue eyes were looking into mine. He reached out a hand and pulled off the hair clip I used to keep my hair into a ponytail and let my hair fall loose onto my shoulder. There was something I couldn't put a finger on in his eyes. They were so intense, I was afraid he would be able to sense my racing heartbeat, eyes seeing right through my soul.

"Elsa, I-" His voice was barely a whisper.

I could never get to hear what he would tell me.

"Jack, honey!" Just then Rapunzel came over and pulled Jack up by the shoulders. "Let's go."

* * *

I'm evil. I know. UGHHHH

Sorry, I just _had _to let Rapunzel come in and destroy the moment. Maybe I'm going crazy. I hope not.

I want their moment to be perfect. Not on a beach at a party of Tianna's. That just doesn't feel right.

Forgive me for my weird taste, or do you think so too?

Please review and favourite and follow, it means SOOOOO much to me.

Thanks guys and stay awesome!


End file.
